Alone in the Dark
by L.E. Croft
Summary: 10 years after the monstrous Scissorman had supposedly been destroyed, Claire Robertson comes to find that he is still quite alive and his killing days are far from over. Traveling to Prague she soon finds that she is the only one who can stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Alone in the Dark  
by L.E. Croft  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Claire Robertson sat reading a book quietly in front of the fireplace. It had been five years since she had last took a quiet vacation to her cabin in Utah. It had also been five years since her husband was murdered. She sighed as she turned the page and heard a gut-retching noise. She dropped the book and froze. Five years ago she had heard the same noise when her husband died. The horrific noise of giant scissors opening and closing. She spun around to see no one. Quickly scrambling to her feet she grabbed the hunting rifle from the mantel of the fireplace. She loaded it then walked cautiously out of the living room to the kitchen. She looked around trying not to panic. The noise had stopped, but where did it come from. She got a chill up her spine as she slowly turned to face the long dark hallway that led to her bedroom. She swallowed hard as she cocked the gun and made her way down the hall. She slowly crept along as the floor boards beneath her creaked. She opened her bedroom door and peered in slowly. The room was empty. She sighed with relief.  
"My imagination must be playing treats on me again." she said, softly.  
With that the monstrous Scissorman dropped from the ceiling behind her opening the giant scissors and slicing the rifle in half. Claire screamed as she stumbled back. Her eyes widened as the monster closed the scissors. He looked at her for a moment then lunged at her opening the scissors again. She screamed running away. She stumbled out the back door of the cabin as the monster dashed after her opening and closing the scissors. She stumbled into the forest as an eerie fog settled in. She looked behind her as the noise stopped. She took a deep breath as she wandered around in the night.  
As it grew darker, Claire began having a hard time seeing. She stumbled along tripping and falling down a small hill. She sighed in frustration wanting to just stop running but couldn't. She crawled along the ground when she felt something. She picked it up and looked at it. She screamed as she seen the head she had just picked up. She threw it as she got to her feet and began to run again. She slid to a stop as she heard the noise again. KA CHING KA CHING KA CHING  
Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she began to run again. The noise drew closer as she tripped again. Rolling over, she screamed as she seen the monster standing over her.  
"No! Please! Noooo!" she screamed, as Scissorman opened the giant pair of scissors. KA CHING  
  
****************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Claire? Claire? Claire wake up, you're having a nightmare."  
Claire Robertson looked up dazed to see her agent Colleen Baker shaking her gently.  
"Huh? Oh I must've dozed off." she yawned.  
"You were screaming in your sleep. You had a nightmare again didn't you?"Colleen looked at her with concern. "You said they had stopped, Claire."  
"They did, well until now. It was him again." she said, softly laying her head back on her desk.  
"Mark?"  
"No, Scissorman. I was at our cabin in Utah and he just appeared." she muttered.  
"Scissorman? Claire, that case was closed ten years ago. I know Mark had gone to Prague to investigate a series of murders similar to those that had happened in 1995, but that's not who killed him." Colleen said, fixing Claire a cup of coffee.  
"I was there Colleen. I know what happened." She narrowed her eyes taking the coffee.  
"Look you have a new book coming out, now is not the time to be sent back to the psychiatric ward. Now get it together, you have a book signing at Barnes & Nobles in two hours." Colleen said, firmly as she left Claire's office.  
Claire sighed as she took a drink of her coffee.  
"I spent three years in a psychiatric ward and went through complete hell just to be told that everything that had happened five years ago never happened at all?! This is complete bull shit. Scissorman was......is real. He existed, I saw him. I watched him murder my husband. They tried to cover it up and so far they're doing a damn good job of it, so long as none of those that survived say a word to anyone about what happened." she said, recording her thoughts on her tape recorder.  
She pressed the stop button then tucked the recorder into her jacket pocket. She stood up and left the office locking the door behind her.  
  
Two hours later, Claire sat at a table in the Barnes & Noble book store in New York City. There was a long line of people waiting to get their copy of her book titled 'Murderers: The Psychological Analysis of the Worlds Most Feared Killers', signed. Over the years Claire had written many books about criminal psychology, she had even helped in many homicide cases, giving the police her analysis of the murderers'. She looked around as the media arrived. They had been hoping to squeeze a bit of information out of her about her next book for the last three weeks. To be honest she had no idea what her next book was going to be, then the idea hit her.  
"Ms. Robertson? If you don't mind, may I ask you a few questions about your next book?" one of the reporters asked.  
"Of course." she said, with a smile.  
"What is you're next book going to be about? Is it going to be your usual, criminal psychology?" The reporter asked.  
"Well sort of. I may take this next one a step further." she replied.  
"Can you give any specifics?" The reporter asked, jotting down the answers.  
"Not at the moment, no. I still have a lot of research to do." she answered.  
The questions continued on and she cleverly answered each one not revealing her real ideas. She planned on going to Prague that following week to dig up some facts and resurface what had long been hidden about Scissorman.  
  
****************************************************************** 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Claire settled down in her seat as her plane to Prague took off. The flight would be a long one but she knew the wait would help calm her nerves. Many people hated flying, but Claire loved it. There was just something about it that made her feel happy and serine. She leaned back closing her eyes drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
A few hours later the plane hit some turbulence waking her up. She looked around and noticed all of the passengers were gone.  
"Did the plane land already?" she muttered, to herself.  
She slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. She left the first class area to find a stewardess. Everyone was gone, all the passengers and the stewardesses. She turned back around and walked to the front of the plane. She knocked on the cockpit door.  
"Hello?" she said, slowly opening the door.  
She looked around in horror as she seen the pilot and co-pilot stabbed to death. She looked out the windshield that was splattered with blood.  
"Oh God, the plane didn't land! We're still flying!" she looked at the controls. "What the fuck happened?!"  
She froze as the gut-retching noise echoed through the plane. KA CHING KA CHING KA CHING KA CHING KA CHING  
She turned around and saw Scissorman coming towards her, opening and closing his giant scissors.  
"No! It can't be!" she screamed, as he drew nearer.  
She quickly slammed and locked the cockpit door backing away from it. She looked at the bodies of the pilots. Their intestines were hanging out and blood was splattered everywhere. She gaged then vomited as Scissorman shoved the giant blades through the door.  
"Oh God!" she screamed.  
With one finally jab through the door, Scissorman was in. Claire knelt on the floor as he stood over her. She looked at him in horror as he opened the giant scissors. KA CHING  
  
"Ms. Robertson? Ms. Robertson?"  
"Huh?" Claire woke up startled.  
"Ms. Robertson, I believe you were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" The stewardess asked.  
Claire looked around to see all the passengers staring at her.  
"I was dreaming again." she muttered.  
"Ms. Robertson, are you going to be ok?" The stewardess asked giving her her dinner.  
"I'll be fine." she made an uneasy smile as she put down the tray table and began to eat her dinner.  
After she finished her meal she walked back to the restroom. She closed and locked the door. She pulled out her tap recorder then looked in the mirror. She pushed her long brown hair back into a ponytail.  
"I had a dream again. Some how Scissorman has gotten into my mind once again. I'm afraid going back to where it all happened may make things worse, but maybe........ just maybe I'm suppose to go back. Maybe that's why the dreams are coming back. I'm suppose to get the truth out. But I can only wonder if he is alive, if he is planning on coming back. I'm scared, I won't deny it. I'm absolutely petrified about going back, but I have too." she said, recording her thoughts as she stared into the mirror.  
  
Within the next hour the plane landed in Prague. Claire carried her briefcase and suitcase to the front of the airport. She sighed and gently placed her suitcase on the ground as a man approached her.  
"Ms. Robertson? Ms. Claire Robertson?" The man asked her.  
"Yes?" she looked at him raising one eye-brow.  
"I'm Professor James Burton. You called last week about you coming out." The man said, picking up her suitcase.  
"Oh yes, sorry I forgot I had contacted the university." she said, as they walked to Burton's car.  
"I was quite surprised that you called. I had heard you weren't so fond of Prague." Burton said, opening the trunk.  
"Oh no, I think Prague is very beautiful. It's more of what happened to me here that's the problem." she said, getting into the car.  
"That's right. You're one of the survivors." Burton said, starting the engine.  
"Survivors?"  
"Yes, one of the Clock Tower survivors. Or did those blasted government psychologists brainwash you into thinking nothing ever happened?" Burton asked, scratching his black beard.  
"You know about the Clock Tower incident?" Claire looked at him, as they drove away from the airport.  
"Yes, I've been studying the Clock Tower murders since they first began in 1995. I did a bit of counseling for some of the survivors as well." Burton said.  
"Really? Well it seems calling the university was a good idea." Claire smiled.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I just so happen to be here because of Scissorman. I want to reveal the truth of what really happened. I want people to know that Scissorman existed, so those of us that survived his terror won't look like complete psychos anymore. I want to write a book about what happened between 1995 and now." Claire said, strongly.  
"You're taking a big risk. It's believed that anytime some one starts snooping around in the Clock Tower case, Scissorman returns. Also if the government finds out what you're doing, you can expect that they will throw you into the psychiatric ward." Burton said. "But, lucky for you that I'm also interested in bringing up the truth about the Clock Tower case. I know a lot about the case, and I am friends with many of the survivors. I can help if you want me too."  
Claire smiled, "Yes, that would be perfect."  
  
****************************************************************** 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry guys it's been forever since I last updated, been real busy and couldn't manage to set aside any time to write on the story. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and here are some more chapters for you all to read. :)

Chapter 4

Claire gazed over the case files of the Clock Tower murders as Professor Burton came in with two cups of coffee.

"So what do you think?" Burton asked handing Claire a cup.

"Thanks. Well I find it all very intriguing. There's several accounts here that said that Scissorman had been killed, on more than one occasion. Makes you wonder if there's more than one person in on it, like some kind of cult." Claire piped, taking the cup of coffee.

"I've spent 10 years investigating this case, 10 years of giving mental therapy to those who survived that horror, and do you know what I've learned?" Burton sat down behind his desk. "I've learned that this man, no that's an understatement, calling Scissorman a human being is absurd, 'it' is a more suitable title, has evolved with every incident. This thing isn't an ordinary mass killer, it evolves into something more horrible and more evil every time it kills. It's possible that when Scissorman was killed or destroyed that it only made him stronger, that in a way the lives he took added on to his own life span, making him immortal. If Scissorman was once human, he is not human anymore. A kind of hybrid version of Darwin's theory of evolution, we evolved from apes, but what evolves from us?"

Claire looked at Burton getting a chill up her spine. "You're comparing Scissorman to what? A god?"

"Not necessarily a god, but a devil. We're given choices in life, different paths to follow, and each choice we make, each path we choose, helps us evolve on several different levels. We evolve mentally, physically, and emotionally. Now looking at Scissorman, for example, a person isn't born pure evil, some say that's so, but all children are born innocent, it is what happens to them in life that determines whether they were a good person or a bad person. Now from my psychoanalysis of Scissorman, he was probably beaten as child, probably witnessed his father beating his mother. Then as he got older he became violent, torturing animals, destroying toys in violent ways. His parents probably made that worse. I could see his father being a violent drunk, always losing his temper. He catches his son gutting the family cat. What do you think happens? He screams at his son, "You little prick, you like that don't you!" He hits him, hard, then yells in his ear, "I should gut you, you little bastard! Always in your room, playing with your dolls, and every time I waste my money buying you a worthless fucking animal you kill it! Well I'm done you little fuck, I should kill you! How's that sound, let you see how it feels having your insides ripped out!" He throws his son into the wall slamming his head over and over again into it. Then the boy's mother comes in when his father grabs the knife he had been gutting the cat with. She screams grabbing her husband's arm, "Don't! Don't hurt him, he can't help it!" He smacks her, knocking her aside. She gets to her feet and attacks him, risking her own life to safe her child, but she's weak, she doesn't have the strength to stop him. He spins around shoving the knife in her stomach, the boy watches his mother fall to the floor, dead. His father turns, his eyes enraged with madness, "Look at what you made me do you little piece of shit! Look at what you did! Do you see! You're mother's dead because of you!" The boy becomes distort and full of anger, there's a pair of sharp scissors on his desk beside him. He grabs them and thrusts the scissors into his father's chest, over and over again. His father falls to his knees and manages to cut the boy's face, but without hesitation, with no regard of the pain he felt, the boy continued to stab his father. The man falls back, dead, but does his son stop? No, he continues until he has ripped his father's insides out just like their poor cat. Covered in blood, the boy feels nothing except satisfaction, he enjoy killing the bastard. Soon he buries his mother and father in the backyard then runs away, now left with that mark, that mark to kill. Killing his father didn't satisfy his bloodlust for long, he practiced on animals until he was good enough to go for the big game again, then the murders began. He had evolved into something more evil than a human being. Humans have feelings, emotions. Scissorman, he doesn't feel, he just craves and feeds off of the rush that killing gives him." Burton said, his look was intense.

"God that's terrible, you came up with that yourself?" Claire cringed.

"No, you only have to look at other killers to see that they all had problems as a child that lead to them becoming the ultimate homicidal maniac. It's a rough theory, I know, but it isn't all that unlikely." Burton quipped, drinking his coffee.

Claire closed the case files. "So you think that over time Scissorman has gained his right to immortality, but not as a god, but as a devil? I know there was supernatural events also associated with the incidents. Maybe, now I'm going out on a lim here, but maybe it wasn't evolution that made him immortal but the Devil himself. If your assumption about him killing his parents is somewhat correct maybe he got scared, maybe he thought that he'd get caught, so he made a deal with the Devil. Sold his soul in order to get away without anyone catching him. So intern he isn't exactly immortal, he just can't be killed because he can't be caught." She mushed.

Burton smiled. "That's a good theory, Ms. Robertson, and actually fits right in with you're first thought."

"My first thought?" Claire raised one brow slightly.

"Yes, about the cult thing. One of the detectives that I had spoken with when the second incident happened said that when he went up to the old mansion just outside of Prague, where supposedly Scissorman was said to have been hiding, him and his partner stumbled upon some cult activity within the mansion and outside of it. The mansion has been empty for years, no one has lived in it since about 1828, the whole family massacred, ironically. After that incident his partner turned up dead at the same site two weeks later, they said he went in alone to do more investigating, Detective Ravenscroft thinks otherwise." Burton said.

"Ravenscroft?" Claire paused a moment. "That name sounds familiar."

"It's possible he worked on the incident you were involved in as well. He's been working the Clock Tower murders ever since they began, he's the one that gave me copies of the case files." Burton mushed.

"Do you think we could go and see him? I'd like to ask him a few questions." Claire said, adjusting in her seat.

"Of course, but after that I think I should take you back to your hotel. You should rest it's been a long trip. Then tomorrow I'll take you to visit some of the survivors from the previous incidents." Burton said, standing.

Claire nodded grabbing her bag. The two left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

Burton opened the car door for Claire. She stepped out into the cool evening air.

"I'll have to warn you, Detective Ravenscroft is a bit egotistical." Burton quipped.

Claire laughed. "Don't worry, all the people I know and work with are egotistical, I'm use to it."

They entered the stone building walking down the vaulted hall where police officers scurried about moving from one office to another. Claire peered into each office as they walked past. Phones were ringing off the hook and people shouted to one another telling them to pick up the phone.

"Ravenscroft's office is just up ahead." Burton piped.

They approached a dark oak door with the name 'Detective Harrison Ravenscroft' engraved in it. Burton gently knocked on the door. Claire was silent as she could hear the faint sound of Beethoven playing in the office.

"Oh I see, so he's an egotistical uptight old m..." Claire started, then went to a mumble as the door opened.

"Burton? What are you doing here?" Ravenscroft said as he stood in the doorway.

Claire felt her stomach twist as she looked the man over. He was young, about 36. He had light brown hair and pale green eyes, and was dressed casually in blue jeans and a grey polo shirt. His face rough, and needed to be shaved, but that didn't harm his looks any, if anything it made him even more handsome. Claire sighed, feeling like a teenager again as a smile swept across her face.

"This is Ms. Claire Robertson, Harry, she's writing a book about the Clock Tower murders. She was hoping to ask you a few questions." Burton said, introducing Claire.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Robertson." Ravenscroft said, his voice showing a faint British accent.

Oh and he has an accent too, Claire thought as Ravenscroft put out his hand to shake her's. Claire didn't notice as she daydreamed.

"Ms. Robertson? Some thing wrong?" Burton looked at her.

Claire blinked then blushed slightly. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something. It's very nice to meet you Detective Ravenscroft." She said, shaking his hand.

"Please, come in both of you. Take a seat make, yourselves at home." Ravenscroft said, stepping aside.

Claire entered the office looking around. The walls were paneled in a dark mahogany wood with a single window behind Ravenscroft's dark cherry wood desk. On each side of the window was a bookcase, each one packed with books. Then on the left wall were three filing cabinets and on top of them was a boombox, a ship in a bottle, and globe. On the right wall were three more filing cabinets with papers, books, and VHS tapes piled on top of them. Then in front of Ravenscroft's desk were two black leather chairs. Claire took a seat in one of the chairs as Ravenscroft took a seat behind his desk. She looked up at the bookcases spotting a whole shelf full of books she had written.

"I take it you're a fan?" She enquired.

Ravenscroft smiled. "Research, Ms. Robertson."

"Please, call me Claire." Claire made a faint smile.

"So, Claire, what did you want to ask me about?" Ravenscroft asked.

"Well I want to know about what you seen when you and your partner stumbled upon cult activity at that mansion outside of Prague?" Claire quipped.

Ravenscroft looked at Burton with slight distaste. "If you ask me, Claire, I think you're asking for trouble. I stopped looking for answers a year after the last incident happened, it's hopeless, no one will ever catch Scissorman, and I would prefer to keep him in hiding rather than start another killing spree. He hasn't killed in five years because no one has snooped around, now you come here asking questions about him and what happened, you're going to get yourself killed, along with others."

"Excuse me! My husband was killed by that bastard and I won't stop until I've learned the truth and maybe even have brought that maniac to justice!" Claire scoffed.

"Well I'm sorry, but tons of other people died besides your husband, my partner included." Ravenscroft retorted.

"So you're just going to let the maniac get away with it! What kind of cop are you!" Claire snapped.

"There's nothing we can do, Ms. Robertson. Scissorman isn't human, whatever he or it is can just disappear for years without killing until people like you decide to dig up the truth. I learned a long time ago that it's best to leave things alone while you're already ahead." Ravenscroft barked. "Now if you would excuse me, but I have better things to do than argue with some egotistical author who thinks she can bring Scissorman to justice."

Claire stood up with a huff and left the office.

"Why did you do that?" Burton looked at Ravenscroft.

"That woman is going to get herself killed along with others. Don't you remember what happened last time, except it was her husband that did the snooping. I want to catch the son of a bitch as much as anyone else around here does, but the point is we can't, because he disappears without a trace until some one starts investigating." Ravenscroft quipped.

"I know, Harry, but maybe we can catch him, or maybe he's gone for good." Burton piped.

"Look, just be careful around her, ok. Call me if some thing happens." Ravenscroft sighed.

Burton nodded then left the office going after Claire.

Claire sat in the passenger seat waiting for Burton. She glanced to her left seeing him come out of the police station.

"Humph, I'm egotistical!" She mumbled to herself.

"I apologize, but Harry does have a point. What you are embarking on is dangerous, not only for yourself but others too. I said I would help, and I will, but we must be careful." Burton said getting into the car.

"I know, I just don't understand why he couldn't just answer my questions. Men." Claire snorted.

"He's afraid Scissorman will return, Claire. Actually I don't blame him, I mean it is a known fact that Scissorman returns anytime some one starts investigating the Clock Tower case." Burton said, his tone hushed.

"And why is that? Hmm? Why is it that anytime some one starts looking for the truth behind Scissorman he returns? Don't you think that he would attack when no one is looking for him?" Claire retorted.

"Like I said, he isn't human. He's like the Boogy Man or the monster underneath your bed. When you stop believing in them they disappear but when you start believing they become real." Burton whispered.

Claire was silent as they drove away heading to her hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Claire climbed out of Burton's car as they pulled up in front of her hotel.

"Thanks, Professor Burton." She said.

"If you need anything at all, please call me at my home number I gave you or call my cell phone. I'll call you in the morning to find out when you want to go see the other survivors." Burton said.

"Ok, thanks again, see you tomorrow." Claire smiled closing the door.

She watched as Burton drove away. She turned going up the steps to the hotel's entrance. She walked through the lobby to the elevators. She glanced at her watch as the doors slid open. She sighed stepping into the elevator.

"What a day. You really have done it this time, Claire." She mushed to herself.

The elevator went up to the fourth floor then dinged, opening its doors. She exited the elevator and walked down to her room. She pulled out her key, unlocking the door. She flipped on the lights closing the door behind her. She slipped off her grey sweater tossing it onto her suitcase. She placed her purse on the table, then turned on the TV. She kicked off her tennis shoes and went into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Girl, you look horrible. 35 years old and after several months of terrible sleep you look like you're 80." She sighed. "I can't believe I was attracted to that boorish jerk. Humph, a bit egotistical my ass."

She turned from the mirror gazing at the huge bathtub.

"Looks inviting. I guess after a day like today I have the right to spoil myself." She smiled turning on the water.

She lit a few candles after adding bubble bath to the water. She turned off the water once the tub was filled then slipped out of her clothes and climbed in. She sighed in relaxation as she laid back. She closed her eyes as she could here the TV in the other room. The news was on, she was rusty on her Czech, but from what she could make out it was suppose to rain all week.

"Great, lovely weather and lovely people." She mushed, her tone sarcastic.

Soon she found herself drifting into a deep sleep.

"Claire?" Mark Robertson's voice spoke softly.

"Mark?" Claire whispered as she laid in her husband's arms.

"I love you." Mark smiled kissing her.

"I love you too." Claire smiled as she ran her hands up her husband's bare chest.

"So you think this time will do the trick?" Mark asked holding Claire close to him.

"I don't know, we've tried for so long to have a baby, some times I wonder if we're suppose to." Claire frowned.

"Oh come on, babe, think positive. If you don't get pregnant this time we can adopt, or use a surrogate mother." Mark whispered.

"It's not the same though, I want to experience having life growing inside of me. Giving birth to that life." Claire felt herself become fragile and filled with sadness.

Mark gently kissed her. "It's ok, Claire, everything will be ok. We have that trip to Prague in a few days, we'll have plenty of time to try for a baby."

Claire smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much."

"Same here, babe, same here." Mark said, stroking Claire's head.

Claire sat up with a jolt as she slipped under the water. She gasped for air as she coughed. She leaned over the side of the tub crying.

"Oh Mark." She cried. "I finally got pregnant and then the murders happened. I watched you die and the stress and shock killed the fetus. I lost you and our child all because of Scissorman!"

She whimpered as she rested her head on the side of the bathtub. She calmed herself then pulled the plug to drain the water. She climbed out slipping on her white cotton bathrobe, then wrapping her hair up in a towel. She blew out the candles then went into the bedroom. She pulled out her pajamas and changed. She dried her hair then pulled it up into a ponytail. She laid down on the bed turning off the light, leaving the TV on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Claire slept peacefully as the TV turned off by itself. The silence woke her up. She looked around the pitch black room reaching over to the light. She pushed the small button in, the light didn't turn on.

"What the hell?" She murmured, pressing the button again.

Still no light. She squinted as she climbed out of the bed. She careful wondered through the darkness to the bathroom. She flipped the light switch, nothing happened.

"Damnit, I guess the power went out." She quipped, filling along the counter.

She grabbed one candle and her lighter. She careful lit the candle.

"There we go, that's better." She said, walking back to the bedroom.

She grabbed her watch off of the night stand and looked at it.

"Shit." She whispered.

It was two in the morning. She walked over to the window pulling the curtain back slightly. Rain splattered across the window as thunder rumbled through the black sky. She closed the curtain again then placed the candle on the table. She slipped off her pj bottoms and put on her blue jeans. She slipped on her sweater then grabbed the candle again. She unlocked the door, leaving the room. She looked around the dark hallway.

"Great, I was hoping just the power in my room had gone out." She cursed to herself.

She walked down the hall to the stair well. She stopped as she heard movement from behind her. She quickly turned waving the candle back and forth. Nothing was there. She scanned the dark spooky hallway one last time then went down the stairs. Her heart pounded as she quickly moved down the stairs hearing some one chasing after her. She burst out of the stair well running into the lobby. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over some one's lost suitcase. She fell to the marble floor dropping the candle. She laid there a minute as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She reached towards the candle as some one stepped in front of her. She looked up at the dark figure as they turned on their flashlight. She blocked the light from her eyes as the man knelt down.

"Detective Ravenscroft?" Claire squinted.

"I have to talk to you, Ms. Robertson." Ravenscroft said helping her up.

"At 2 in the morning? Besides I thought you said it was best to leave things alone while I'm ahead." Claire retorted. "How did you know I was staying at this hotel anyway?"

"I called Burton, he told me what hotel and what room you were in." Ravenscroft quipped.

"So what do you need to talk to me about that's so important you had to come and do it at 2 in the morning!" Claire snapped.

"We got a report an hour ago from some one in this area, said they saw a strange man wondering around here." Ravenscroft said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Ha ha, you think it's Scissorman?" Claire said, half laughing.

"This is serious, Ms. Robertson." Ravenscroft scoffed.

"I've only been here a day, detective. I haven't even done any real snooping around, how could he possible be coming after me when I haven't even done anything yet?" Claire quipped.

"Uh huh, what were you so afraid of, Claire?" Ravenscroft folded his arms.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"When I was following you in the stair well, you thought I was him, didn't you?" Ravenscroft made a smug look.

"And what if I did? You didn't have to scare me you jerk, you could've said it was you." Claire narrowed her eyes.

"Ok never mind that, now look I think you've just set things into motion for another incident, if you're not careful you could be the first to go." Ravenscroft's tone was dark.

"Is that a threat?" Claire glared at him.

"No, it's advice. Here, take this."

Claire looked down taking the handgun from him. "What's this for?"

"In case he does come after you. It may not kill him, but it will sure in hell stop him from turning you into diced American." Ravenscroft mushed. "Here's my cell number just in case some thing happens."

"Uh, thanks." Claire stuck the business card into her pocket.

_KA CHING_

_KA CHING_

_KA CHING_

_KA CHING_

"Did you hear that?" Claire looked around frantically.

"Yeah, I heard it." Ravenscroft quipped loading his gun.

"Where's it coming from?" Claire asked.

_KA CHING_

_KA CHING_

_KA CHING_

The two looked around the dark empty lobby as the noise echoed through the room.

"He's coming." Claire whispered.

The two watched as the stair well door flung open. Ravenscroft shined his flashlight towards the door.

"Oh shit." He mumbled as he seen the hideous monster known as Scissorman.

Claire felt her heart drop down into the pit of her stomach as she watched Scissorman toss aside one of the men that worked at the front desk. The man's blood flowed over the cold steel blades of the sheers.

"Run!" Ravenscroft said, grabbing Claire by the arm.

Claire looked over her shoulder as Scissorman fumbled after them. He was faster than she remember, a lot faster.

"Hurry, go!" Ravenscroft gave her the keys to his car.

She ran out of the hotel towards the dark blue SUV parked in front of the hotel.

Ravenscroft aimed his gun and fired. Scissorman raised his sheers blocking the bullet.

"I see you've learned some new tricks since the last time we met." Ravenscroft snapped.

_KA CHING_

_KA CHING_

_KA CHING_

Claire started the car and waited impatiently for Ravenscroft to come out. Several minutes went by and he still was inside with Scissorman.

"Oh I can't believe I'm going to do this." She quipped, getting out of the SUV.

She quickly ran up the steps flinging open the door. She looked ahead seeing Ravenscroft struggling to keep Scissorman's sheers away from him.

"Claire, I told you to leave!" Ravenscroft yelled, seeing Claire.

"Are you crazy! I can't leave you behind and let that bastard kill you!" Claire snapped.

Scissorman looked at her with his glowing red eyes. He made a strange growling noise, it sounded almost like he was speaking in some strange tongue.

"Oh yeah asshole! Well what do you think of this!" Claire yelled kicking him in the head.

She spun around kicking him again, knocking him backwards onto the floor.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here!" Claire said sternly, taking Ravenscroft by the hand.

The two ran out of the hotel getting into the SUV. They sped away as lightening flashed over head.

"Here, get Burton on the phone." Ravenscroft said, handing Claire his cell phone.

Claire took it, quickly dialing Burton's phone number.

"Hello?" Burton answered, his voice tired.

"Burton, it's Claire." Claire said, her voice tense and frightened.

"What's wrong? Has some thing happened?" Burton asked, his tone now solemn.

"Yes, Scissorman, he's back. He just tried to kill Detective Ravenscroft and myself." Claire said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh no, come to my house, Ravenscroft knows where it is. You'll be safe here." Burton quipped.

"Ok, thank you, we'll be there shortly." Claire said, hanging. "We're going to Burton's house, he said we'll be safe there."

Ravenscroft glanced at her. "Yeah, but for how long?"

Claire frowned. "This is my fault, I should have listened to you."

"It doesn't matter, Burton would've made him come back anyway." Ravenscroft said.

"What do you mean?" Claire looked at him.

"He's been digging in the Clock Tower case for years. Of course he's always been rather discreet about his findings and what not, but he is as determined as you to find out who or what Scissorman is." Ravenscroft quipped.

Claire was quiet, she was scared to death, but for some reason she was able to stand up to him. Even when she was unable to do so when he killed her husband.

"Oh, and thanks by the way." Ravenscroft said, his tone soft.

"For what?" Claire glanced at him.

"Saving my life." Ravenscroft looked at her and smiled.

The two exchanged smiles as they headed towards the south side of Prague, to the home of Professor James Burton.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews again and that this is where the story really gets interesting...lol

Chapter 8

Ravenscroft stopped his car as they pulled up in front of a quaint little brick house. Claire looked out the window noticing all the lights were out.

"That's odd." She mushed.

"What?" Ravenscroft looked at her.

"There's no lights on." Claire quipped.

"That's a problem?"

"No, I just think that he would have at least one light on if he's waiting for us, don't you?" Claire glanced at him.

"I don't know, Burton is a bit eccentric at times. Come on let's go." Ravenscroft said getting out of the car.

The two walked up to the front door to see that it had been cracked open. Ravenscroft pushed the door open, drawing his gun.

"Burton?" He called.

Claire looked around the room searching for a light switch. She walked over to a table light, turning it on. The light was dim, but revealed the room enough to see that it was classically decorated.

"Stay here, I'm going to check upstairs." Ravenscroft said, his tone soft.

Claire nodded as she took a seat on the couch.

The stairs creaked beneath Ravenscroft's feet as he slowly went up the stairs. He flipped on the stair light once to the top. The hall lit up revealing a trail of blood stains.

"This doesn't look good." He mumbled, cocking his gun.

He eased his way down the hall, following the trail of blood. He looked ahead to see the trail ended at Burton's bedroom door. He took a deep breath as he opened the door. He squinted in the dark as a horrible odor came across him.

"Oh god, what is that." He flipped on the light.

He stumbled back in horror as he seen Burton hanging from the ceiling fan. His stomach had been ripped open and his intestines were wrapped around his neck and the fan. Ravenscroft turned from the room gaging. He bent over vomiting.

"Oh fuck, oh my fucking God." He took a deep breath then wiped his face with his left jacket sleeve.

He leaned against the wall closing his eyes when he heard Claire scream.

"Oh shit, Claire!" He quickly ran back down the stairs to the living room where he had left her.

He looked around, she was gone.

"Claire!" He called out.

He ran into the kitchen then to Burton's den. There Claire sat huddled under Burton's desk.

"Claire, are you alright?" Ravenscroft asked as he knelt down by her.

"He's outside." She whispered.

Ravenscroft glanced over his shoulder then back at Claire.

"We're going to make it out of here, trust me." He helped her out from underneath the desk. "Ok now I'm going to distract him, and no matter what you run like hell to my car, and you leave."

"What? Are you insane! What about you!" Claire said in a firm whisper.

"Don't worry about me, just go." Ravenscroft whispered giving her his car keys.

"But to where?" Claire asked taking the keys.

"The police station, you'll be safe there." Ravenscroft said as they cautiously left the den.

"Are you sure, Burton said the same thing!" Claire retorted.

"There's police there 24/7, you'll be safe." Ravenscroft assured her.

Claire hesitated then agreed to do as she was told. The two swiftly moved to the kitchen.

"Where did you see him outside?" Ravenscroft asked when there was a large shattering noise.

Claire's heart stopped for a moment as she heard the sound of glass breaking. "By the front door." She whispered.

Ravenscroft leaned against the kitchen wall, peering around the corner into the living room. He narrowed his eyes as he seen the grisly figure of Scissorman.

"The back door. Go out the back door, but be absolutely silent." Ravenscroft whispered.

Claire slowly eased her way to the door, gently unlocking it and turning the knob. She slowly opened it as a chill ran up her spine when she heard that noise. The noise of two sharp steel blades clashing together.

_KA CHING_

_KA CHING_

_KA CHING_

She quickly slipped out the door looking at Ravenscroft.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"I will, now go, and don't turn back." He closed the door, locking it.

Claire shivered as the ran soaked her to the bone. She took several deep breaths then sprinted towards the street. Her feet sunk into the mud slowing her down. She stumbled tripping over a gardening hose. She scrambled back to her feet, covered in mud. She ran full force towards the SUV getting into the driver's seat. She felt in her pockets for the keys, she couldn't find.

"Shit, I must've lost them when I tripped." She quickly got out of the car and ran back to where she fell.

She scrambled about looking through the mud when she heard several gun shots. Her stomach twisted, but she continued looking for the keys.

"Fuck!" She sneered to herself.

Finally she seen the keys by the gardening hose. She scrambled to them, grabbing them. She dashed back to the car getting in. She put the key in the ignition, but it wouldn't start.

"Come on, start!" She quipped trying again.

_KA CHING_

Claire looked to her right to see Scissorman by the passenger door.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as he shoved his sheers through the door.

She quickly tried to start the car again as Scissorman broke the window. The car roared to life and Claire slammed her foot down on the gas. The tires squealed as she sped away, taking Scissorman's giant scissors with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Claire sat up with a jolt, sweat pouring down her body, as the buzzer to her room rang. She looked around her blankly. _I was dreaming...but how could that be...it was so...real. _She climbed out of the bed slipping on her bathrobe going to the door. She slowly cracked open the door to see Professor Burton.

"Good, you're still alive." Burton joked. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning. Sound sleeper?"

Claire didn't say anything as she opened the door wider, letting him in.

"Is something wrong?" Burton looked concerned.

"I don't know. Last night I could have sworn Scissorman came after me. But I was dreaming again." Claire whispered.

"I see, perhaps it's not a good idea to see the other survivors than." Burton glanced around the room.

"No, I need to talk to them. I just feel like I'm losing my mind." Claire mushed, sitting down on the bed. "Out of all the dreams I've had about him I always end up dying, and they're real but not in the sense. This dream, I got away...and it was so real, so vivid. Detective Ravenscroft was with me, we went to you're house and Scissorman came. He distracted the bastard while I got away. I don't understand, none of my dreams have ever been like that."

Burton said nothing, he stared ominously out the window at the grey rain clouds. He shook his head coming out of his daze.

"Get dressed, I'll wait for you downstairs." He quipped, leaving the room.

Claire watched as he left the room.

A little while later Claire and Burton sat in a restaurant waiting for their lunch to arrive. Claire seemed distracted, her mind wondered away from reality.

"So you had another dream." Burton mushed.

"Yes." Claire sighed. "But it was different, way different from the dreams I usually have."

Burton gently rubbed his black beard as he pondered the subject. "Claire, if it would be alright, after we go and see the other survivors I'd like to try some therapy that may help stop these nightmares you've been having."

"Ok, but I have to warn you, therapy never really worked for me." Claire said softly. "If you would excuse me, I need to go to the restroom."

Burton watched her head down to the ladies' room.

Claire leaned over the sink splashing cold water on her face. She dried her hands and face with a paper towel then pulled out her tape recorder.

"Well I had yet another dream, except this time is was different, way different from the dreams I've had before. I've never had a dream that seemed so real, so vivid, I'm beginning to think I'm losing my mind." Claire spoke softly into her tape recorder. "It feels like I'm in some kind of twisted Freddy Kruger movie, but they're only dreams, right?"

She sighed stopping the recorder. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. _I'm insane._


	10. Chapter 10

1Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it's been forever since I last updated, I've been real busy. Then ended up catching the flu, ugh. Well enough chit-chat here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10

Claire looked up from her notepad as the door to Burton's office opened.

"Selena, this is Claire Robertson. She'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" Burton said, escorting a 18-year-old girl into the office.

"Hello, I'm Claire." Claire put out her hand.

The girl looked at her hand then at her face.

"Ok then." Claire mumbled, lowering her hand.

"I'll leave you two alone." Burton smiled, leaving the room.

The girl sat down on the couch as Claire sat in Burton's armchair.

"So your name is Selena?" Claire asked.

The girl looked around the room not answering her.

Claire frowned. "If it makes you feel any better, I've been through the same thing you have, I know how hard it can be to talk to some one about it."

Selena looked at her. "Do you have dreams?"

Claire blinked. "What?"

"Nightmares, do you have nightmares about it?" Selena asked.

"Yes..." She said softly.

"Me too, I have them all the time. It got so bad I tried to kill myself twice to make them stop." Selena quipped. "As far as I know the other survivors have them too. This one woman that survived the very first incident, threw herself off the roof of a building because she thought Scissorman was going to come back and kill her. So she figured she'd rob him of the pleasure."

"They all have nightmares?" Claire asked, jotting stuff down in her notebook.

"Yep, all of them. We all dream that Scissorman has returned, and not just returned, but he's come back for us to finish the job." Selena said in a dark tone as she pushed her black hair out of her face. "You know legend says he's some kind of demon, that because we got away he wasn't able to become all powerful or some shit. Fucking monster better never come near me again, my friend taught me how to use a gun, that motherfucker wants to come after me I'll blow his brains out."

Claire was quiet as she looked at the girl. She was dressed in punk gothic clothing and had dark heavy make-up on.

"Mind if I smoke?" She asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"No." Claire said.

Selena nodded then lit a cigarette. She blew out a puff of smoke as she tucked her lighter back into her purse.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Oh I... you know what, I'm not really sure what it is I wanted to know." Claire mused. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked Burton to bother you about this."

Selena watched as Claire quickly left the office. She headed down the hall to the elevator. As the doors started to close Burton came out of his friend's office.

"Claire? Claire, wait where are you going?" Burton ran towards the elevator.

Claire stared at him as the doors closed before he could stop the elevator.

"Damn." Burton hit the doors as Selena walked up behind him.

"Heh, and you thought I had problems." She quipped, puffing on her cigarette.

"How many times have I told you not to smoke those horrid things inside the building!" Burton sneered, plucking the cigarette from the girl's mouth.

Claire quickly left the building hailing a taxi as she stood on the sidewalk outside. She watched as the black car pulled up in front of her. She quickly got in.

"Kde a k chybit?" The driver asked.

"The clock tower please." Claire said quickly.

She leaned back as the car drove off. She gazed out the window as the world drifted past. She closed her eyes briefly.

_All the survivors have nightmares... most of them have tried or succeeded in killing themselves._ She thought. _Including myself..._

The first two years after the incident she had tried to kill herself on more than one occasion. The last time she tried she was almost successful. If she hadn't been put into the psychiatric ward she most likely would've done it again, and would've been successful.

"Chybit , clen urcitý hodiny tvrz" The driver said as the taxi came to a stop.

Claire opened her eyes. "Thank you." She said, paying the man.

She climbed out of the backseat of the taxi, gazing up at the tall stone clock tower. The tower stood regally beside a stone church that seemed to be having some renovations being done. She walked up to the old rod iron gate, pushing it open. It made an eerie creak as she closed it behind her. A breeze blew the fallen orange and red leaves from the massive trees growing in front of the church, lifting them up into the air then dropping them back to the cobblestone path. She followed the path from the front of the church to the left side near the clock tower. She got a sudden feeling of dread as she entered the abandoned courtyard. The fountain in the center of the courtyard had long since stopped flowing, and now was nothing but a weathered statue, hidden beneath the dead vines that had grown over it. She looked up at the clock tower as it stood on the other side of the courtyard. She got a chill down her spine as the clock struck 4 o'clock, and the haunting bells from within the tower began to ring. She stared up at the giant clock face, _the Clock Tower murders... it all happened right here. Scissorman would either kidnap his victims and bring them here then brutally murder them, or he would hunt them down and drive them to this place. _Claire thought as she looked around. How was it that such horrific things could be carried out on holy ground? How was it that no one ever knew about this until people started to turn up missing? There were so many questions, some she knew would never be answered.

"Ms. Robertson?" A man's voice called from behind her.

Claire turned around to see Detective Ravenscroft walking up the cobblestone path.

"Great... What are you doing here?" She quipped.

"Burton called me and told me you had taken off. He wanted me to come find you." Ravenscroft said, approaching her.

"Well you found me." Claire retorted, then paused. "How exactly did you know I would be here anyway, Detective?"

"Burton said to check all sites related to the Clock Tower case. I just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to check here first." Ravenscroft replied, looking up at the clock tower.

Claire looked at the man as he stood there staring up at the tower. She watched as his eyes narrowed and his expression turned cold.

"What?" She asked, looking up at the clock face.

"Did you see that?" He glanced at her.

"Did I see what?" She looked back at him.

"There was a shadow of a person behind the glass of the clock face. You didn't see it?" Ravenscroft murmured as he pulled out his gun.

"No, I didn't." Claire quipped as she watched Ravenscroft head towards the door to the tower.

She quickly followed after him.

"What do you think you're doing!" She spat as he kicked open the door.

He ignored her as he cocked his gun, then headed up the old creaky wooden stairs.

"Be careful, these stairs are old." He quipped.

The two eased their way up the stairs, stopping as they came to the attic like door. Ravenscroft pushed up on the door, opening it. The door fell back onto the wooden floor with a thump, making the heavy layer of dust fly up in a huge puff. Ravenscroft quickly aimed his gun around as he scanned the area. Claire looked at the giant cogs churning in the room as Ravenscroft looked around. Ravenscroft walked over to the clock face where he had seen the silhouette. Claire walked over to him then stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around seeing something disappear into the shadows.

"Harry..." Claire whispered.

"What?" Ravenscroft turned around to see Claire standing there petrified.

"There's someone here." She said softly, pointing to where she had seen the figure.

Ravenscroft aimed his gun at the shadows. "Alright, come out with your hands in the air!" He ordered.

The two watched as there was movement in the shadows.

"I repeat, come out with your hands up!" Ravenscroft narrowed his eyes.

Claire stepped closer to him as they seen a gangly looking figure emerge from the shadows. They both took a sigh of relief as the homeless man came out with his hands in the air and his knees shaking.

"S'il vous plaît , monsieur , J'ai pas de situer à vont. J'étais seulement recette se mettre à l'abri voici. Suis MOI sous arrêter?" The hobo said in a nervous voice.

Ravenscroft lowered his gun then looked at Claire.

"It's ok old man, we thought you were a criminal we've been after. Go ahead and continue about your business." Ravenscroft said as him and Claire headed back down the stairs.

"Je vous remercie , sorte monsieur." The French hobo said, bowing his head.

Ravenscroft tucked his gun back into its holster as he stepped out of the tower. Claire made a smug look as she watched the man scratch his chin and look around.

"You thought that poor fellow was Scissorman, didn't you?" She asked in a sly voice.

Ravenscroft glanced at her as it grew darker. "And you didn't?"

"Well I..." She sighed.

"That's what I thought." Ravenscroft retorted as his cell phone began to ring.

He pulled the phone off of his belt, answering it.

"This is Detective Ravenscroft." He answered.

"Harry, did you find her?" Burton's voice said on the other line.

Ravenscroft looked at Claire. "Yeah I found her."

"Oh good, will you please bring her back to my office?" Burton asked.

"Actually, Burton, I was wondering if I could keep Ms. Robertson with me for a few hours. There's something I want to show her." Ravenscroft quipped.

"Oh, yes of course." Burton replied.

"Don't worry, I'll have the lady home by 10." Ravenscroft said, joking.

He closed his phone, hooking it back on his belt.

Claire looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You need to show me something? I thought it was too dangerous for me to get involved?"

"You American women have such charming attitudes." Ravenscroft quipped, walking past her. "I thought you might like to get a drink or something while we discuss what I've found."

Claire smirked as she followed him to his car. "Oh so now you're asking me out on a date?"

Ravenscroft looked at her, his expression vexed. "Just get in the car."

She smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Claire sat in the booth near the very back of the bar as Ravenscroft walked over with their drinks. He placed the gin martini in front of her as he took a swig of his beer.

"So, Detective, what were you going to show me?" Claire asked as she took a sip of her martini.

"Please, enough with the detective, call me Harry." Ravenscroft quipped. "These, now I hope you have a strong stomach, some of the pictures are very graphic."

"Oh I think I can handle it... Harry. I've seen some pretty gruesome stuff." Claire smiled as she watched him place two case files in front of her.

She opened the first folder to see the pictures of a man and woman who had their heads chopped off. She flipped through the grisly photos noticing the crime had taken place in the woods. She set the photos aside as she flipped through the case file.

"The bodies had been found in the woods just outside of Prague. Daniel McLarren and his mistress Aimee Gaal were staying at McLarren's private cabin over the weekend when both had been brutally murdered. Side note, Aimee Gaal had been a previous survivor of the grisly Clock Tower murders." Claire read softly.

She looked up from the file as her stomach twisted. She glanced back at the pictures as she remembered the dream she had before she left for Prague. The dream she had about being in a cabin in the middle of the woods, where she had been attacked by Scissorman. She tucked the photos back into the file then closed the folder, pushing it aside. She took a deep breath as she opened the second folder. She cringed as she seen the mangled bodies of two men. She set aside the pictures then flipped through the case file.

"Both victims were male and pilots for the American airlines. They had been staying in Prague for the night until their flight back home the next day. When the pilot and co-pilot did not show up for work the next day someone was sent to their hotel room only to find both had been murdered. Their insides had been ripped out. Side note, the pilot, Matthew Davies had been a survivor of the Clock Tower murders." Claire read as she began to feel ill.

She quickly closed the case file pushing it away from her.

"I thought you said you could handle it?" Harry asked.

"I can, but I can't handle the fact that I dreamed about these things." Claire whispered.

"What?" Harry tucked the case files back into his bag.

"I've been having nightmares about Scissorman lately. Vivid nightmares, and I'm usually in the position where he wants to kill me. And right before he does kill me, I wake up." Claire explained. "Before I came to Prague I had a dream that I was in a cabin and Scissorman showed up. I got out of the cabin and ended up in the woods, where I found the head of a man. Then Scissorman caught me and killed me. Then on the flight to Prague I had another dream, but this one I woke up on the plane and everyone was gone. I went to the cockpit to find both the pilot and co-pilot murdered with their insides ripped out. Then Scissorman shows up again and kills me."

Harry frowned.

"Then I had another dream last night..." She whispered.

"I don't really believe in seeing the future, Claire, but by the sound of it, your nightmares seem to be precognitive." Harry mused. "Maybe I should call Burton."

"When did the murders happen?" Claire asked.

"Look at the dates on the case files." Harry quipped as he dialed Burton's number.

Claire looked at the dates, her heart stopping. Harry looked at her as her face went pale.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The murders... they happened the day after I had the dreams." She whispered.

"Claire, what was your last nightmare about?" Harry murmured.

"Burton... you... and myself." Claire said softly.

Harry frowned as he lowered his cell phone from his left ear.

"No one is answering." He mumbled.

"Come on, we have to go." Claire slipped on her jean jacket as she stood up.

Harry nodded as he stood up grabbing his bag.


End file.
